1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat transfer devices, and particularly to an add-on heat sink for easy connection to and dissipation of heat from heated structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many common electro-mechanical devices used at home, office and elsewhere generate excessive amounts of heat. This can lead to failure, decrease in performance, and/or production of undesirable electromagnetic noise. In some cases, this can lead to a perception of low quality when the device is actually functioning well and as intended.
Traditionally, heat levels in a heated structural element have been reduced in a passive manner by mounting a heat sink on the surface of the structure. Two methods have been commonly applied to facilitate this. One uses a thermally conductive adhesive and the other utilizes mechanical means, such as screws, clips and other types of fasteners.
In the case of the former, a thermal adhesive is a relatively complicated process. It requires maintaining a certain amount of pressure for extended amount of time, as well as time for the adhesive to cure. In the case of the latter, there must be enough real estate for placement of the heat sink and the hardware. The actual connection also induces structural stress to the connected area. Either method is restrictive in terms of time, effort, and the potential for damage to the structure.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the art of heat transfer devices to provide a heat sink that can be installed with minimal space requirements and without harmful structural stress. Thus, an add-on heat sink solving the aforementioned problems is desired.